


I don't know what to name this yet, but it's here

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: William is new to Jersey, living with the Siska's for the time being.





	1. 1: I'm writing gabilliam in the year of 2017

William didn't care that when he came in to meet The Principal he had snow on his boots, or that he was wearing a muscle tee under his jacket. William's from Chicago. Over there it's only two seasons: winter and construction season. He's used to the heat and he's used to the cold; Jersey is no different in William's eyes.

 

Today is a different day though. William's actually going to go to classes, and not just say hi to The Principal and discuss his situation. So, he kind of did care as much as William Beckett could.

 

"You ready? Or do you need to straighten your hair?" Sisky asked, laughing at William through the hallway. William was living with Sisky's family until his parents could get their "financial troubles" sorted out.

 

"Come on," William said, picking up his backpack from the floor, walking down stairs. "It's whatever, let's just go."

 

"You aren't wearing that," a motherly voice called after him. Alice, Sisky’s mother, scolded him.

 

"Mrs.Siska!" William pouted. She rolled her eyes. She'd raise two grown teenage boys of her own, and William was like a third son to her.

 

"You're going to catch a cold if you wear a t-shirt in this weather!" She tsked at William. "Put this on, and Adam, make sure he doesn’t get a cold!" She demanded. William rolled his eyes and listened to his temporary mom.

 

Once Sisky and William started driving, Sisky explained some basic knowledge, the ins-and-outs of the school so he wouldn't be lost.

 

"So, there’s this guy, and his name is Pete Wentz, but it's actually so weird. He has a really long name that sounds like he's next in throne!" Sisky laughed at himself, while William just gives him an 'are you okay?' look.

 

Sisky cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence. "Anyway, he's dating this girl named Ashlee and she's nice, or whatever, but there is this other girl Pete likes a-

"Douche!" William just had to blurt it out, the overbearing protective friend in himself coming out. "You don't have crushes on someone else while you're dating some girl!"

Sisky smiled, "I think that too, Bilvy," he ruffled William’s hair and the two walked out of the car side by side.

"Did you really leave my mother's jacket in the car?" Sisky asked flatly, looking at William. William nodded as he got into the actual building.

William wears tight shirts, people got used to it at his old high school, but this is a whole different ball game. William got looks, but he didn't care, Sisky felt out of place though.

"Bill, don't care about other people, es-"

"Sisky Business!" Somebody hollered, cutting him off.

“-pecially these people…” The guy walking up to him pulled him into a quick hug. His blonde hair was all pushed up to one side and a quirky smile tugged on his lips.

"Tom, hey, what's up?" Sisky asks, smiling. Tom looks over to William, scanning him.

 

"Sisky, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend. I thought you were dating that one girl?"Tom said, and William laughs, crossing his arms in the process.

 

"No." His voice comes out flatly. "Sisky's like a brother to me." William checked his schedule and glanced at the room numbers in the hallway they're in, eyes dancing back and forth.

 

"So, you're single?" Tom asks.

William nods, "But, I don’t think boys from Jersey are really my thing." He says and Sisky rolls his eyes,

 

"We need to go, and you,” Sisky pivots on his heels to face William, and points a finger at him, “can't be late on your first day." He grabs William's arm, dragging him along, and pushing people in front of him.

 

***

"Mr. Hoppus!" Gabe groans to his music history teacher, "If the Beatles really did experiment with drugs to write  _ Lonely Hearts Club _ , then why didn't anybody arrest them?" He shouts.

 

"It was different in those times, Gabe.” Mr. Hoppus averted his attention back to the rest of the class, “People in the sixties didn't care if you used drugs, they had no drug dealers back then, also they were The Beatles, and everyone loved them." Mr. Hoppus explained.

 

Gabe shook his head and mumbled, "I'm going to time travel and charge Ringo Starr for all he's worth." But - apparently - it was loud enough for the teacher pacing in the front of the room to hear.

 

Mr. Hoppus rolls his eyes and goes back to teaching about Music Conspiracy theories because it's an important part of history somehow. William walks in late to class, schedule in hand and all.

 

"Hi, um, sorry I’m late.” He takes a small glance at all heads turned towards him. His attention seemed to be redirected back to Mr. Hoppus. “ I'm new," comes from his mouth while he played with his fingers. Mr. Hoppus nods. He knows what it's like to have to adjust to a new place. He smiles at his new student.

 

"It’s fine,” the teacher said with a comforting smile. “William Beckett, right?" Mr. Hoppus asks, and William nods. "You can sit up front with the time traveler here." He pointed to Gabe. The whole class laughed at Mr. Hoppus, but Gabe sat there with his arms crossed. A stubborn look was plastered on his face.  _ He looks like a toddler,  _ William thought, chuckling to himself.

 

“For the rest of the class, you will be filling out the notes with the PowerPoint. I emailed it to each and every one of you. Use your phones please, and Pete - for the love of god - use your phone for the school work please, nothing else." Mr. Hoppus said, getting an even bigger reaction from the class, he sat down back at his desk to grade papers.

 

"Why'd he say that?" William asks "the time traveler,” aka Gabe.

Gabe gave the boy a big grin, "Pete got his nudes leaked and it's a running joke or whatever." Gabe did this gesture with his hand that William didn’t understand at all, under any circumstances.

 

"Can you help me with the worksheet? He didn't send it to me." William asks, and Gabe nods.  For the rest of the time, the class finishes their worksheet and go into a discussion about why Jimi Hendrix leaned towards more British artists rather than American ones.

 

“How are you feeling? You know, like the school and classes?” Gabe asks.

William just shrugs and smiles.

 

"You’re staying with Sisky right?” Gabe asks, and William nods.

 

“They’re cool, I mean Jason and Sisky tease me about my hair, but it’s okay,” William says.

 

Gabe shakes his head, “It’s like angelic and shit. I like your hair,” he says while thoroughly inspecting it with his eyes.

 

Walking out the class, Gabe asks what class William has next, and he replies with Chemistry. Gabe smiles, he’s going that way too. Stopping in front of the Chemistry class door William sees Sisky coming out of his class.

 

“Sisky! Hey, is the teacher nice?” William asks, Sisky nods. 

“What’s up Saporta?” Sisky asks, Gabe smiles a little.

 

“Fine, thanks for taking the angel off my hands, Siska.” Sisky laughs, while William blushes. “Seeya, gotta learn about rocks!” Gabe leaves.

 

“Go to Chem, make some friends Bill,” Sisky with a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks, mom.” William tone is flat, but his sarcastic smirk was still there.


	2. 2: I pre-wrote this wow

William smiled as he left his last class of the day: English. He met a brown haired kid named Ryan, and he also saw Mike from chemistry. He’s leaning on Sisky’s car, waiting for him. It’s cold after school, which William expected, but William also expected  Sisky not to leave him abandoned outside.

 

William looked around. He saw the guy from his Music History class - the  _ time traveler _ . He saw William look over, which made William blush and look in the other direction. Gabe started to walk over to William, stepping on his cigarette in the process.

 

“You smoke?” William asked, confused on how anyone could have that filthy habit.

 

“Well, sometimes. I can stop when I want to." Gabe leans up against the car and looks a William, “You look cold.”

 

“I am. Sisky hasn’t come to open his fucking car.” William crosses his arms, god he’s freezing. Gabe frowned, and started to unzip his purple hoodie.

 

“Here, just for today.” Gabe puts his hoodie on William’s shoulders, William gives him a confused look.

 

“You can give it to me in class tomorrow.” He gave William a reassuring smile and a small nod.

 

“Won’t you get cold?” William asks, and Gabe shakes his head.

“I’m warm blooded, don’t worry.” 

William giggles, “Thanks, gabe.”

  
  


“No problem, how was your Chem class?”

 

“My Chem-Oh, my Chemistry class.” William nodded his head. “It was okay, that Tom guy was there, Conrad, you know him?” William asks, and Gabe rolls his eyes a heavy and loud, almost forced sigh left him.

 

“He’s into bad stuff, man. Don’t fuck with guys like that.” Gabe says in a worrying tone.

 

William laughs a little. “All you jersey boys are the same to me,” He’s playing with the sleeves of Gabe’s hoodie, it’s too big for him, but it makes it interesting. Almost fun. “You’re either in a band or working at a supermarket.” William blabs on.

 

“I do both of those things,” Gabe says seriously.

“Hmm, my point exactly.”

 

The jacket looks as if it’s eating William, like it’d swallow him whole with how big it is. William is playing around with the strings of the purple jacket, looking like a five-year-old in the process. Gabe is laughing at him, the two leaning against Sisky’s car, their bodies touching. Gabe smiles as he checks his phone, William looks over to see a girl with black hair doing kissy faces in the cameras.

 

“Who’s that?” William asks, dumbfounded.

 

“Vicky-T. She’s kinda an asshole, but her dad is some big movie producer in the city. She’s at NYU.” Gabe explains, William raises his eyebrow, giving Gabe a ‘please elaborate’ face. “She knows a friend of mine, we aren’t even that close. Did you have anyone back in Chicago?"

 

It comes out of nowhere really. It’s just there. The question killing William inside, realizing how he's 17 and only has gone on a handful of dates.

 

“N-No, I mean I had friends, I just didn’t care about anybody that much,” William says, Gabe opens his mouth, but something stops him.

  
  


“WILLIAM, GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR!” Adam yells unlocking the car doors and running towards the car, shirt almost unbuttoned all the way.  William rushes to get in the car. Gabe opens the door for him and everything.

 

“I’ll see you later,” William says, Gabe nods and flees off, while Adam is still running towards the car. Once Adam and William get off school grounds, Adam sighs, hitting his head on the steering wheel.

 

"What happened?" William asks.

 

"Nothing happened."

 

"Adam," William pushed, rolling his eyes. "What happened?" He asks again searching for an answer. Sisky started to drive home.

"Hayley and I were just making out in the classroom, and-stop giving me that look William!" Sisky exclaimed mid-sentence once he glanced at William. William rolled his eyes, but stopped glaring at Sisky. 

 

"Anyway, a teacher started talking about how he was going to take us to The Principal's office, and so I just - I started to run." Sisky pulls into the driveway of his house. They stay in the car for a moment, appreciating the silence.

 

William breaks it first by laughing like a maniac, "You're mom's gonna kill you!" 

Sisky slaps his arm, "Don't you dare bring it up!"He threatens, and William just walks out getting his backpack off the car floor.

 

-

 

"Adam," Alice says to Sisky in a serious tone, Sisky looking up with a guilty face. 

"Yes, mom?" He asks.

 

"Go tell your brother to pick up some sandwiches from the deli, William you're going too." She points at the two, William goes on to put on his shoes.

 

"Adam, go put on your nice clothes, your father's coming from his business trip. Adam goes upstairs stomping and groaning that he'll probably be wearing a polo shirt for the rest of the night.


	3. 3: william beckett costs so much

_**This is only lightly edited, for the time being, it will be edited soon though.** _

 

"William, please just get in the car!" Jason begs, William shakes his head defiantly. Jason, the oldest of the Siska children is irresponsible, at least that's what William thinks.

"I saw you crash a go-Kart at The Race Factory that one time! This is a real car Jason, I could die!" William exclaimed, the neighbors were looking at William, but William could care less. William is always scared.

"I was 14 William! I'm 18 now! Just get in the car, I want some coleslaw!" Jason said opening the car door for William to get in. William rolled his eyes in defeat while getting into the front seat. Jason has long surfer hair, William's never liked it.

Jason puts his hair in a bun and wears a shark tooth necklace. Jason is going to college in Florida soon, William's gonna miss him. William has known Jason and Sisky his whole life, when Jason found out William's family was having trouble he kept it to himself, no matter how many times Sisky said "PLEASE!!!!" Jason would not tell a soul. Maybe that's just because William had been there for Jason and Jason didn't want William telling people.

"Where'd you get that purple jacket at?" Jason asks, William's eyes go big realizing he still has it on. "My friend, um gave it to me, I-I sisky locked me out of his car." William looks out of the window as Jason backs out of the driveway.

"That's nice of him," Jason says, "I mean you shouldn't really be wearing a skin-tight shirt in January." He trails off sounding like his mom.

-

The deil's inside was white walls. They had a star of David hanging from the ceiling. The meats were put on display, showcasing to the customers. Jason looked around the deli, nobody was behind the desk to cut them meats, and get sandwiches. People were in the deli, eating their challah bread with slices of beef in them. Jason rings the bell, and William laughs because who has a fucking bell in this day in age.

"William shut up!" Jason says slapping William's arm. People are looking at the two, and it's not hard to notice, who's laughing. William has gotten all red faced over a bell, and Jason has been to shitter places, he's just confused.

"Are the Siska boys here?" Gabe says coming out from the back kitchen, knowing what Jason's voice sounds like, working there for one year Mrs.Siska comes in all the time to get meat. William stays to Jason's side, trying to be invisible, but William is taller than Jason, so it doesn't work.

"William," Gabe says leaning against the glass case to talk to William. "How's the hoodie holding up?" He puts his hand on his chin and elbow on the table. Smiling down at the boy, while Jason is talking to Ryland about what he needs to order.

"It's okay, very.....purple I guess?" William awkwardly says, Gabe, rolls his eyes.

"Purple looks good on you, angel," Gabe says. William goes to where Gabe is, leaning against the deli table, making both Jason and Ryland feel weird. Gabe smirked as he and William are almost the same height, almost.

"Can't you just give me potato latkes so I can be done with this." (A/N MOOD)  William rolls his eyes right in front of Gabe, making Jason laugh till he really couldn't breathe.

"Yeah sure angel." Gabe gives him three potato latkes, making William just a little smug.

-

Mr.Siska loves his family and hates working. Mr.Siska has a job as an accountant, sometimes he wishes he could just quit it all. Seeing the outside of the house makes him smile, and the scene is already set for dinner. Money isn't an issue to the Siska's, but you need extra money sometimes.

The dining room contained Mrs.Siska's prized possession, also known as a big oak brown table. Everything was perfect, William and Jason had gotten back from the deli. Mr.Siska went to unpack, while the others waited. 

"William," Mrs.Siska piped up, "Where'd you get that jacket from?" she sends a curious glance to him, while Sisky and Jason share a look. William doesn't answer her, she turns to her sons.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Her voice is stern, almost scary. Adam shakes his head, while Jason just smiles. "That Gabriel kid at the deli has a strong liking to William." 

"He just gave me it because I was waiting outside." William scoffs

Mrs.Siska gives William a smile, "Why were you out in the cold?" Mrs.Siska asks.

"I don't know, hey Sisky, why was I out in the cold?" William raises his eyebrow as he looks at Sisky with the 'good fucking luck' look.

"I-I" Sisky starts to say, but Mr.Siska comes down the stairs. He sits down at the head of the table, stopping conversations. Everybody grabs what they want to eat, Jason gets all the coleslaw.

"Jason, you ready for college?" He asks, Jason nods "Yeah, Florida seems better than Jersey." Jason says, before downing a spoon of coleslaw. 

William smiles, William has never had a "normal" dinner with his family. The Beckett's were poor to put it shortly, and William had made peace with that a long time ago. Nobody had ever paid attention to William. It was only him and his parents, but his parents only wanted to work. William has never seen his parents in the same room and not have some sort of tension. 

"William, I talked to your dad last night." Mr.Siska said laughing, "He's a busy man, he wanted me to tell you to check your email." Mr.Siska said. William nodded and didn't say anything for the rest of dinner.

-

"William, what the actual fuck?!" Sisky says going to William's room in the basement.

William rolled his eyes, "She didn't find out Sisky so be quiet." William says, 

"Why would she even care if you're dating Lindsay in the first place! She's nice and your mom will probably like her!" He yells.

"Whatever Beckett, you should cut your hair," Sisky says like he would say to Jason,

William gets off his bed while rolling his eyes in the process,"Adam, can you _just_ leave me alone?" William pleads.

"William, can you _just_ take that hoodie off?" Sisky mocks William adding a high tone of voice.

" _Fuck off, It smells nice, okay!_ " 

 


	4. 4;William wears that green sweater with holes in it

“This is  _ ridiculous _ !” William expressed to Alice. She’s giving William the ‘Don’t test me’ look. William sighs. He doesn’t want to wear this sweater, it’s only 43 degrees outside, it’s perfectly fine for him! 

 

“I can’t believe you only brought one sweater, and it has holes in it!” She exclaims looking through William's closet, William right behind her, praying that she won’t find the make up he brought just in case his face breaks out. 

 

“Mom! Me and Bill are going to be late!” Sisky yells coming into the room, coat and backpack with him. 

Alice Siska crosses her arms, “Adam Thaddeus Siska!” She exclaimed, and Sisky groans at the mention of his middle name. “You better make sure you don’t leave him out in the cold again,” She says. 

 

“I can take care of myself Mrs.Siska” William sighs. She shakes her head and walks out of the room, Sisky looks at William. “What?” William asks, “Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” 

 

-

 

“As I was saying, Jimi Hendrix would often tour with european bands, despite the fact being American... Does anybody know why?” Mr.Hoppus asks, and gets a whole lot of silence from the class. He looks at Gabe, who’s doodling in his notebook. 

 

“Gabriel, do you know why Mr. Hendrix toured with european bands instead of american?” Mr.Hoppus asks, diverting his attention to the one student. Gabe looks up at Mr.Hoppus and then back at his notebook. William - sitting next to Gabe - could honestly care less about this class. 

 

“Nobody in the states appreciated Jimi Hendrix’s music, but in england the rock and synth age was already there.” Gabe said, drawing a cobra on the piece of paper he was writing notes on. 

Mr.Hoppus smiles, “Good job Gabe.” He looks back up to the class, “For the rest of class you guys can just do your own thing. You seniors are lazy and everyone decides to turn in papers late, if you need help with anything just ask.” He sighed and walked to his desk, used to being ignored.

 

“So… William, first off: thank you for the hoodie back.” Gabe says to William, William is looking at himself in his phone’s camera. “Second, do you have any plans tonight?” Gabe asks, hopeful. William looks over to him, then averts his eyes back to his screen. 

William brushes his hair with his hands, “Why?” he asks.

 

“My band is going to have a show.” Gabe said.

William looked at Gabe, “You have a band?” William asks, “You - Gabe the deli worker - has a band?” William repeats.

 

Gabe smiles, “It’s called midtown. You should come, Angel.” Gabe says, and William’s neck and cheeks grow warm. 

 

“Whatever,” William shrugs, and Gabe looks at him longingly, “Stop looking at me!” William snaps to Gabe. William just turns his head back towards his desk, and Gabe chuckles. William frowns as he looks at his spanish paper, “Hey gabe?” William asks. He looks back towards Gabe, only to find him already staring.

 

“Yeah?” Gabe asks, his knuckles supporting his face, elbow on his desk, peering over the paper.

 

“Do you know Spanish?” William asks quietly, Gabe takes William’s paper. 

 

"All of this is wrong," Gabe tsks at the boy next to him.

 

"Cariño, what does querio mean?" Gabe asks William.

William shrugs,"I don't know."

 

" _ You don’t know _ ,” Gabe mocks him, “Querio has two meanings: one is to love and the other is to want." Gabe explains. William nods, like he's finally getting it.

"William what does this say?" Gabe asks, pointing to a question.

William reads it aloud, "Llevo torta."

 

"You were supposed to translate 'I want cake,' not I give cake." Gabe explains. William keeps to Gabe side, the two are discussing vosotros and how it only matters in Spain.

 

"Thanks for helping me," William says, Gabe grins.

"It's no problem really," Gabe says.

William gives him a confused look, "What time is your show?" He asks, and Gabe wants to scream. Mr.Hoppus is looking at them, and he swears to god, if Hoppus calls him over for something dumb right now. 

  
  


"It's at 7:30. The place is called The Street." Gabe says, "Why do you want to go anyway?"

 

"I just thought I'd see what midtown’s all about, also, I bet their lead singer is cute," William trails. "Singers are always attractive."

Gabe’s all giddy and can’t calm down.  _ Dammit _ , he thought,  _ calm down, you have geo in 5 minutes.  _

-

"WILLIAM! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Jason yells from the top of the stairs. Their parents decided to go on a date, so Jason made the decision as the oldest, that all of them were going to the show. Jason hurries to the basement to see what William's doing, Sisky not far behind.

 

"William what the - oh," Sisky trails.

 

They see William covering his pimples with makeup. Beauty blender in one had, foundation in the other. Music blast as he looks in the mirror.

 

"Shut up, I just broke out this morning." He sighs putting the makeup down.

 

"Hurry up. I don't care if your whole face has zits, we need to pick up my girlfriend." Sisky says, Jason gives him a look of "dude, stop".

 

"William, you look great, let's go." Jason says, literally rolling eyes at his younger brother.

When they finally get there, it's 7:00; and then by the time they paid for the venue entrance fee and bought soda, it was 7:10.

 

"Dude, this band has a great bass player." Sisky says to Jason, Jason nods in agreement. He's happy they decided not to pick up his brother’s girlfriend.

When midtown came on, William wanted to die. They all looked so good dressed in black singing about nothing and everything all at the same time.  Gabe looked like a man, not a boy. Gabe winked at him in the middle of a song where the bass line was heavy and you couldn't be bothered to hear him sing, and William wanted to kind of die… again.

 

"William, you good?" Sisky looks at the older boy with confusion, and William nods, not looking away from the band.

 

Once the band was finished, all of them got something to drink, William went over to say some things.

 

"Dude, you did great!" William said, Gabe turned around to face him. Gabe was sweating through his shirt, he has a black muscle tee on and black skinny jeans.

 

"I saw you in the audience. Thanks for coming." Gabe says, taking another sip of his water.

"Yeah," William says looking Gabe up and down, Gabe looking at him with that look, he can't deal with it.

 

"You wanna go outside?" Gabe asks, William nods, "I need to tell Sisky or Jason, they’re my ride." 

 

William flees of to tell a Siska brother. "I'm going outside with Gabe, I hope you don't care." William tells Jason. 

"Don’t die, okay?" Jason teases.

-

 

"You looked good on stage." William says to Gabe, both sitting on the curb. Gabe reached up and touched William’s hair. William’s cheeks grew a little warm, but he hid it, keeping a neutral face besides the small smile on his lips.

 

"Thank you, Angel," Gabe said. 

William leans into his shoulder. "I'm kind of tired," William says. Gabe doesn't say anything and pulls a phone out of his pocket.

 

"Smile," Gabe took a picture of both himself and William. 

_ This is different _ , William thinks, he just saw Gabe do a whole set, no wonder he's attracted to him.

 

"I like your shirt," Gabe’ eyes rake up and down William’s body. 

William’s wearing his sweater with all the holes in it. He just shrugs, "Thanks Gabe." 

 

"Not to come off strong, but you look really hot," Gabe comments, making William laugh. William looks at the parking lot, it looks deserted. He’s betting nobody would even want to drive here.

"Thank you, Gabey," William says, Gabe melting because he's now ‘Gabey’.

“Have you ever laid down in the street?" William asks, turning his head to look at Gabe.

 

"What the fuck?” Gabe says, laughing at the boy. “William, have  _ you _ laid down in the street? " Gabe asks, with an emphasis on you. William shakes his head.

 

"Do you want to lay in the street?"William asks, having a sense of  rebelliousness after a show. Gabe smiles and drags him to the street. He unties the jacket around his waist and puts it on the gravel parking lot.

 

"You can come in closer, I know the ground is cold.” Gabe says, William rolls closer to Gabe, both are them are almost the same size.  _ A centimeter apart really _ , William thinks. Gabe is looking him up and down. 

 

"Don't get any ideas Saporta," William says cheekily,  laughing into his sentence.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Beckett."  

 


	5. 5; God I wish I could hate you for the rest of my life

_Kind of edited_

 

"Hey," Gabe whispers to William, it's the middle of class. Mr.Hoppus is arguing with Pete about why 'Zeppelin and The Beatles have nothing in common'. Pete's argument is that _Stair way to Heaven_   was an homage to _Help_

"Um..hi?" William says, gazing into Gabe's eyes. Gabe smiles at him, leaving William to think "what's going through his head"

"Okay, I'd appreciate it if you guys would keep it down for the rest of class," Mr.hoppus says, getting a collection of groans from the class.

Gabe scribbles something down on a piece of paper, passing it to William who is doing his English homework. William hates English, he hates that he's doing a project with Urie and not Ross.

"Gabe oh my God just tell me." William whispers Gabe rolls his eyes, "fine" he keeps staring at William, "before we're old, Saporta?" William brings out that bitchy tone as he says the words. , everybody is talking now besides Mr.Hoppus words. Gabe can hear Pete talking about his girlfriend, while Conrad is talking about how he's going to 'fuck shit up' somehow.

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Gabe asks, loudly, to William's dismay, and a silence roars across the classroom. William is just staring, thinking that he couldn't just fucking look down at the paper. He taps the pen on the desk, Gabe is looking at him with the "well?" stare.

Mr.Hoppus starts laughing, Wentz is saying " _fucking answer_ ," in the back, that earns him a " _Pete, go outside_!"

William looks at Gabe, hand elevating his head "sure," William says, and with that everybody goes back to their usual talks with cliques and friends.

"Was that so hard, angel?" Gabe says putting his hand on William's knee. William's face gets warmer, and a grin appears on his face.

"Get your hand off my knee," William says, crossing his arms, avoiding his obvious feelings, Gabe does and looks into William's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Gabe asks, William shrugs, "what time is good for you?" William asks, Gabe thinks about it, "does eight sound good?" Gabe asks, William nods.

"Why'd you say seven then?" William is curious "Were you going to stand me up?" William asks. Gabe shakes his head "I'd never," Gabe has his country accent on " I have my ways to get off early." He says.

"So what do you think we're going to do on this date?" William asks.

"Whatever you want, angel."

-

William is laying down on the covers of his bed, listening to music. He's gotten ready for the date, but it's only 7:30, William isn't excited to go on a date with Gabe, he's just excited to go out.

Sisky knocks on the door, Jason caught his plane on Saturday, the day after the show.  Sisky has been missing his older brother, and William doesn't blame him. William misses seeing Jason too. 

"Bill," Sisky starts to say sitting down beside William, "are you really going on a date with Gabe!" Sisky exclaims to the older, William chuckles "news travels fast here," William lets out.Sisky is still there

"Dude, mom is so not going to be okay with this." Sisky says, William shook his head "your mom said it was fine, I just need to be home before midnight." William explains,

"What are you even going to do!?" Sisky says, for an eleventh grader sisky is very interested in 12th grade drama, William thinks.

"I don't know, honestly. I think it might suck," William says, Sisky furrows his eyebrows "didn't you hang out with him after the show?" Sisky says, William sighs.

"He looked _fuckable_ then, now he's just _Gabe_." William sounds sadden by this Sisky doesn't need someone who he considers a brother to talk about "fuckable" people. William's phone goes off, William looks at the text and takes a deep breath. "He's at the door," William says, the two both go upstairs.

When they open it Gabe is smiling, his hair is different, his arms look good in the t-shirt he's wearing, William notices.

"Hey, Angel," Gabe says, sisky laughs and walks to his room to do his own thing. William blushes, "let's get this over with,"

-

"Where are we going?" William asks Gabe, as they park at the subway station in Jersey, taking it from Hoboken.

"I was thinking I could take you to New York, we could walk around." Gabe explains, "the city gets really clear at night." William nods at Gabe's words.

William's never liked taking the subway anywhere, he's always hated taking it in Chicago, and Jersey is just another place to hate.

The two had to stand, since everyone else is sitting on the subway seats, probably coming back home from overtime at work, William thought.

"Do you wanna go anywhere special?" Gabe asks. William is almost leaning into Gabe's chest on this packed subway car. William thinks about if he wants to go anywhere, his eyes light up a bit,

"Can we go to Juilliard the famous dance school?" William asks, Gabe looks at him "you wanna be a dancer?" Gabe asks,  William shakes his head, "I heard they have a really nice sitting area. Gabe shakes his head "baby, I could've taken you to Manhattan if you wanted to sit down, William grins and shakes his head " _it's not the same_ ," he says quietly.

-

They go to Ben and Jerry's on the way there, getting ice cream. On the walk, they talk about normal date stuff, "what's your favorite movie? How did you pass personal finance without getting worried about your future?" Stuff like that.

A breeze goes over them and William chills in his skin tight shirt, Gabe laughs, "should've brought a jacket," he says taking his purple hoodie off placing it on William." here,"

When they get to the place, William wants to sit on the steps that light up every so often. So they sit on the steps.

"Why'd you take me here?" William is curious, Gabe is looking up at the sky and not at William "Jersey is no place for a date, Gabe says.

He looks at William, "you okay?" Gabe asks, William shrugs "I've only been on two other dates," William says, Gabe is shocked because who the fuck wouldn't date William.

"There isn't a lot of gay men in Chicago," William says "besides, I always dated older guys." William says Gabe smiles

"what's the oldest you ever slept with ?" Gabe asks William gives him a 'what the fuck ' stare. He sighs and says "23, he thought I was 18, but I was 16. you?"

"20, the guy said he'd let the band play at the club," Gabe explains, William leans into Gabe's shoulder, taking in the empty city street for a while. 

"Where were you before this?"

"I finished working, then I went to band practice," Gabe says, William is imaging Gabe play bass and singing into a microphone. William decides he loves musicians.

"Sorry for all of this," Gabe says, quietly. William looks at him, "all of what?"

"I asked you out in the middle of class, that probably wasn't how you wanted to be asked." Gabe says, William shakes his head "it's okay, don't worry about it,"

"Thanks for the jacket," William says, Gabe smiles "You wear it so often, you should just keep it at this point."

-

"It was nice to walk around with you," William says to Gabe, letting his feelings be out in the open. They're sitting in Gabe's car outside of the house. William doesn't have to be home for 5 more minutes.

"It was nice to be with you too," Gabe says, William looks at the house, "I should get going, you know? I don't want Mrs.Siska to worry about me." William says, Gabe doesn't fight him on it.

"William!" Gabe says, William looks back at him, Gabe's heart is pumping through his chest as he grabs the fabric around William's body, leaning in until their nose touched.

"Can I kiss you?" Gabe whispers quietly to William. William's soft lips almost brushing against his  rugged ones, "I don't know," William says quietly, " _Can you_?" He smirks, Gabe laughs into the kiss, noses brushing as he kisses William, the car door shutting as the kiss becomes less innocent by Gabe pulling William down by his t-shirt, to the driver's side of the car.

They separate, Gabe, takes a quick breath "You really are an angel," William smiles at him, "Maybe I am," William says, "I have to leave now" William says looking at the car clock.

"I'll see you at school." William walks out of the car.

Gabe looks at him with lustful eyes, "See you at school, _an_ _gel_ "

 


	6. 6; Can't erase the other one, So we waste each other

 

"I still don't get why you went on a date with him!"Sisky Asks, baffled by the thought of Gabe Saporta, Pete Wentz's best friend, going on a date.

"What's so hard to understand?" William asks him, "We just went on a date, and he kissed me." William takes a drink of Sisky's coffee after saying the words, waiting for Sisky to process what he's just heard. Sisky rolls his eyes, _"Don't go giving away your virtue, Beckett_." Sisky mutters, turning the steering wheel as they pull into the school.

Walking out of the car, Sisky can sense William is annoyed, and instantly regrets his words. Sisky hugs William from the side, "Bill, I didn't mean to be like that." Sisky says quietly in William's ear, William shrugs it off. "It's alright Sisky." William says, looking at his almost-brother.

Mr.Hoppus has two rules for his class, Don't yell, and no phone calls. William Beckett managed to break both of those rules in the 2 weeks he's attended school. Pete broke them the first day, while Gabe broke it the first hour, William assumes.

Joe is explaining to Mr.hoppus why Paul Mccartney _definitely_ died in the 70's in a car crash, and that Ringo Starr is borderline insane, Joe says the evidence is in Ringo's tweets.

"Mr.Trohman, this has nothing to do with the 80's as a musical decade, and just because-

"Mr.Hoppus, I had the flu! It's not my fault I wasn't here!" Joe exclaims, he looks at Tom, the only kid in the school who had the flu before Joe, "This is your fault!" Joe yells to the blonde boy across the room.

"Joseph!" Mr.Hoppus snaps, "Go outside, you'll come back when we do the coursework." He crosses his arms, as Joe leaves the classroom. As the door shuts Mr.Hoppus sighs, "Who knows about 80's music?" He asks,

Ashlee stops writing down on her paper, "Madonna!" She said to Mr.Hoppus.

Pete scoffs "Pearl Jam!" Mr. Hoppus shakes his head "Pearl Jam was in the 90's, Wentz" Mr.Hoppus says to Pete. Gabe walks in, jacket half on, black T-shirt and blue jeans on, looking like a hot mess.

Gabe starts making his way to his desk, Pete rolls his eyes at the younger boy. "Mr.Saporta" Mr.Hoppus says, "Where have you been?" He asks, Gabe plops down next to William, getting a glance.

"I was at band practice, Mr.Hoppus!" Gabe says. He's reaching into his backpack for coffee, William is looking at the drink intently, while Hoppus blabs on about how Joe's coming back in the classroom and conspiracy theories shouldn't be talked about whilst Joe's in the class.

"You want some, angel?" Gabe asks, holding out the cup of coffee for him, William smiles, "yeah, thanks" William takes the cup and takes a few sips of it. Mr.Hoppus smiles at the two,

"Gabriel, no public displays of affection in my class, please." He says, William, scoffs, while Gabe smiles dumbly at William.

"I would never," William laughs, Pete becomes interested in the conversation, "How was your date!?" Pete asks, changing the subject, suddenly the whole class became attentive.

"We aren't talking about this," William says, Gabe shakes his head, putting his arm on William's shoulder. William groans, "We just went to New York!" William screams to the whole class, "I _t was nothing!_ We just sat on the steps and talked!" William says to the whole class. Gabe laughs, "You tell them, Angel" Gabe whispers in William's ear, getting some looks from Hoppus.

"Gabe! What did I say about public displays of affections in my class!" Mr.Hoppus says.

"Mark!" Gabe says challenging the teacher, making Mr.Hoppus's eyes go wide "What did I tell you about controlling your class!" Gabe says, Mr.Hoppus raises his eyebrows.

"Go to the principal, and tell Trohman to come back inside, _Saporta_."

 


	7. 7: Well they can love it or leave it or rip it apart

 

"Gabriel!" Mr.Saporta says to his son once he gets home from work, walking into Gabe's room. Gabe smiles "Yes?" He asks, Gabe's sitting at his desk, doing his geology homework.

"Why did I get a call from school saying that you insulted a teacher?" He has his arms crossed in the doorway talking to his youngest son. "I don't like to get calls at work, Eduardo." Mr.Saporta says, Gabe groans. "I had practice and I came in late, I was just in a bad mood, okay, I'm sorry! Lo siento." Gabe exclaims, his father shakes his head.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, that band will break up if I need it to." Mr. Saporta closes Gabe's door as he leaves. Gabe huffs as he writes about the different kinds of soils and minerals found in the ground.

Gabe never had a good relationship with his mother, she left, last year to be exact. His parents never had a happy marriage, always arguing about the smallest thing, Gabe promised himself he'd never have a marriage like that.

Learning about the earth is boring to Gabe, that's why he likes Music, there's no boring stuff, well that, and William Beckett is also there. Gabe's comfortable with his sexuality, don't get that twisted. He's just not used to it, he's used to fooling around with anyone who wants to do it with him, he's never gone chasing after a boy, more specifically William.

The brown eyed boy had entranced Gabe, maybe it was William taking charge and not caring what anybody else thought, or maybe it was the long hair and legs, but either way, Gabe is totally into William Beckett.

Gabe hates geology, but he doesn't hate that William's chemistry class is near it. He doesn't mind walking with Sisky and William to class, he's fine being in the background for a little while. But yeah, Gabe hates studying rocks.

-

"Hey!" Gabe says enthusiastically on the phone. The person on the other line hasn't responded: "what's up?" Sisky says Gabe can hear shuffling in the back.

"Put your mom on the phone! I got a deal for her." Gabe demands, Sisky gives the phone to his mom, but before he says "one sec!"

"Hi, Mrs. Siska! I'm working in an hour and I know Jason just went to college, it must be so much. I can give you a discount if you'd like?" Gabe says

"Won't you get in trouble?" Mrs.Siska asks, Gabe, shakes his head (even though Alice can't even see him) " _friends and family discount_ ," Gabe says. Mrs. Siska nods and smiles, "Thank you, Gabriel"

-

Gabe puts on his apron every day at 5pm, he takes it off at 7pm. Gabe loves his job, even though he isn't one to eat meat, he loves his job. He serves customers of every culture, despite it being a kosher deli, he enjoys having new people to talk to every day, but he also enjoys his regulars. Gabe smiles as the door open, the shop is mostly empty, but when The Siska's come in it's as if the whole deli is filled up.

"William shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit if you have chemistry homework!" Sisky says, both of the two boys are walking in the shop, their mother trailing behind them. Mrs.Siska scolds the two boys. He can't make out the words in the hushed tone the discussion has turned into in a matter of seconds. 

She walks up to the counter, the two teenagers trailing behind her, Gabe never noticed how similar Sisky looked like his mom , even if Sisky will deny everything with a solid right hook.

"Gabriel, honey thank you so much for the tip" Mrs. Siska says to him, putting her purse on the counter, getting out her wallet. "Half a pound of sliced chicken, and a loaf of challah bread." She gives Gabe a warm smile, looking at his face.

"Are you okay, hun?" She asks, "You're always welcome to eat dinner if your father comes home late." She says to the boy, knowing what happened last year to his family, knowing how his mom left taking everything, the nasty divorce, knowing how that they had to start from scratch like it was 1988 all over again.

"Thank you Mrs.Siska, I'm fine though," Gabe says, he turns to Alex.

"Alex, half a pound of Empire" Gabe says to Alex, getting the loaf of challah bread from the back. By the time Gabe comes back out, William is standing at the counter, while Alice and Sisky are nowhere to be seen. His fingers are tapping on the counter from the beat blaring from his headphones.

"Here's your bread," Gabe says to William, William looks away from his fingers, and up at Gabe. "Thank you" He says, Gabe grins at the brown eyed boy, "You failing chemistry?" Gabe asks William is taking money out from Mrs.Siska's wallet.

"No, I just keep getting distracted with helping Sisky with his homework." William says, "I'm surprised he can even speak English, he has to have me check over his papers," William drags his sentence on until Gabe gives him the receipt to sign.

"Did you get in trouble?" William asks Gabe, Gabe sighs, "Not really, I just got lectured from my Dad." Gabe says quietly. William nods, "That sucks, sorry" William replies back.

"It's no big deal." Gabe says, it's not like it was William's fault. William is about to say something but Gabe cuts him off, "You look nice today." Gabe says to William getting the pale boy's cheeks to turn red. "T-Thanks." He says whole heartily.

The bell opens, and the two's eyes snap back to the entry. Sisky's walking in, He has a bulls jersey under his white jacket. _It's probably William's_ Gabe thinks.

"I gotta go," William says to Gabe, looking back at Sisky. William grabs the food from Gabe. "I'll see you in class." William says leaving, Gabe smiles at him "Yeah."

Gabe watches William and Sisky leave the deli shop, and he goes back to his 5-7 shift just waiting for something else, _anything else._

 

 


	8. 8; Now that I'm grown I've seen marriages fall to pieces.

"Yes dad, I'm fine," William says into his phone, flopping on his bed. "It's been good, everyone has been okay, it's completely fine" He says again.

"William, I don't want you to be a burden, we have enough money if you want to come home, I know you missed Christmas-"

"Dad, trust me, it's okay that I'm here. They don't mind" William says

"We don't want you sleeping on Alice's couch for the rest of your life, William" He says sternly. "I don't care if we can't afford to have you!" The scream is piercing to William, "Your mother and I have been talking, we just feel like you should come home, maybe you could get a job." He tries to have soft spoken words after yelling at his son, his only son.

"Dad, .can we just talk about this in the morning?" William asks, his dad sighs "Bye." he says, and then hangs up.

William gets off his bed, looking at the posters on the wall, all of them are Jason's and Sisky's from when they were younger. William misses being young, the sense of being free, the only state he knew of for a long time. William sits down on the white carpet, looking at the soda stains that have been there ever since William can remember coming over.

The knock at the door isn't a surprise to William, Sisky is a nosey fucker. Sisky smiles at the boy who is sitting on the floor, still looking at the soda stains.

"Hey," Sisky says quietly to William, sitting down next to him. William puts his head on Sisky's shoulder, letting the younger boy get the mood of the whole situation.

"My dad yelled at me." William says quietly, Sisky sighs "It wouldn't be the first time." Sisky says, he looks over at William. "What'd you fight about?" He asks.

"Me staying in Jersey," William says. Sisky gives out an annoying sigh. "Uncle Bill never liked Jersey," Sisky says.

"How do our parents know each other?" Sisky asks, William gives him a confused look.

"You don't know, Adam?" William asks, Sisky shakes his head.

"My mom, she grew up here. She was friends with your dad, my dad went to college in New York. Your parents they got married in college, I think. My parents didn't get married until my mom finished and my dad had one year left." William says. Sisky nods along to the story.

"This still doesn't explain how they really know each other." Sisky laughs at William, making William laugh because for once, Sisky is right about something.

"My mom was there for your dad when his parents went through shit," William says in a breathy tone looking at the ceiling of the bedroom, "I never noticed how alike I am to your dad, we go through a lot of the same stuff." William says. "They just stuck together, and we'd visit and you'd visit us." William says.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Sisky asks, William looks at him, giving Sisky warm eyes.

"I was caught in the middle of all of this," William looks back up at the ceiling. "I heard every fight, every glass that got cracked, I heard everything in that house." William frowns. "It wasn't that my parents didn't love me." William says quietly, "They were just occupied, they had bills to pay, a marriage to fix." William rambles. "I don't blame them for sending me here, it was hard for them to pay the heating bill sometimes," William says

"Didn't you have a job?" Sisky asks.

"I gave them all my paychecks, Sisky," William says. "It just wasn't enough."

"Your mom was there for my dad, like Jason and I are for you." Sisky says to William, William nods at the younger boy..

"I guess" William puts his fingers through his hair.

"William, It's okay to be scared," Sisky says, William gives him an annoying look.

"I'm not scared, I'm just overwhelmed." William is quiet with his words. "I can't help my family, my dad can't say he's wrong, he's making me go fucking back to Illinois because he can't accept the fact he was wrong, and that he can't afford his _own fucking flesh and_ _blood_!" William screams to Sisky, eyes filled with tears after. Sisky shakes his head and hugs William.

"William, it's okay," Sisky says quietly to his almost brother. "Me, you, and Jason all have the same dad now." Sisky says, "Fuck Uncle Bill." Sisky says. William nods and detaches himself from the hug, wiping his tears off his cheeks.

Running is heard from the stairs, Mr. Siska comes down. Looking at the two boys sitting next to each other, William and his red eyes.

"William? Are you okay?" Mr.Siska asks, Sisky shakes his head.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Sisky says to his father, William looks at his own hands.Sisky starts ushering his father up the stairs, William shakes his head, he should be the first to tell him. 

"Mr.Siska!" William calls out, ignoring his anxiety for once. Mr.Siska looks at him, "Can you call my dad?" William asks him, Mr.Siska is confused, "They were fighting again." William says quietly to the two. Mr.Siska nods in understanding and goes upstairs to call, Sisky leaves too.

William groans as he lays down on his bed. The long haired boy just wants to sleep, he wants a break.  

 


	9. 9: Do you feel alive?

  
"William, hey" Gabe's voice is raspy, William groans into his cellphone, "Why are you calling me at 3am?"

"Why are you up at 3 am is the better question," Gabe says to him, William can see the sly smirk on the other boys face. William laughs a little, "What do you want?" He asks Gabe quietly.

"Look out your window." Gabe says, William raises his eyebrows and walks to the sliding glass door in the basement. Gabe is standing there, flashlight in hand. William slides the door open, giving Gabe wide eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought we could hang out," Gabe says biting his lip, giving William the look for pure adventure. William looks back to his room, "Let me get a jacket, okay?" William says.

"That's new." Gabe says, William's face is filled with confusion, "You have a jacket for once." Gabe smiles at him. William laughs a little, "Shut up, Saporta!"

-

"Where are we even going to go?" William says to the boy, walking along side him on the sidewalk, hands in pockets. Gabe puts an arm around William's shoulder as they keep walking, flashlight in his other hand.

"7-11?" Gabe asks, William realizes the glow of the gas station catching his eyes as Gabe asks. William sighs, "I didn't bring my wallet," his voice is quiet because of the event from a few hours ago.

"I'll pay, I got my paycheck today." Gabe says proudly to him, William rolls his eyes, but he doesn't say anything. William looks down at his phone screen, seeing all of the twitter notifications he's missed, while with Gabe.

"I'm wounded that you're that bored." Gabe puts his hand on his heart, trying to make the mood seem lighter to William. William smiles at him, putting his phone away, "I'm not bored, just checking Chicago."

Walking into the 7-11 William starts looking around, as his hands are wrapped around Gabe's arm. Gabe walks over to the back, William is trailing behind him, still not know what he wants.

"Just get a Slurpee." Gabe says looking at the boy. William shrugs, "I don't know." He says, Gabe, shakes his head at William's words. Gabe Grabs a cup and puts turns the lever, making blue liquid go in the cup.

"How'd you know I like blue raspberry?" William asks.

"Took a guess." Gabe says, William smiles at him.

"You're paying for this." William says, pointing toward the slurrpe,

Gabe puts his forehead against William's "I'm not letting you pay for anything." Gabe says quietly to him.

-

"Here, give me some." Gabe says taking William's drink out of his hand. Both the boys are sitting on the grass, overlooking a big playground. The flashlight is turned off, resorting Gabe to use his phone.

"You should've bought your own." William says, laying down, hip bones poping out of his fitted t-shirt. Gabe rolls his eyes at the younger boy, laying down next to him.

"I bought this." Gabe says.

"Thanks by the way," William says, "It's nice of you to do this." William says to Gabe. Faces next to each other, looking in the eyes of one another as a simple phone flashlight keeps the light for the two.

"We're always in class," Gabe says to William, "Nobody will interrupt us here" Gabe holds William's hand, William lets him hold it.

"Are you done with that drink?" William asks Gabe, Gabe smirks at William.

"I drank the rest of it, .sorry ange," Gabe says to William, William rolls his eyes at Gabe. The two sit up, talking about how Pete and Ashlee broke up again this week, and how Gabe thinks Pete is finally going to ask Rian out.

"Did you really want that drink?" Gabe asks, William shakes his head. William takes Gabe's phone from the grass, where it had been previously laying on.

"What's your password?" William asks, Gabe sighs and puts it in, letting William do whatever he wants on it. William leans back on Gabe's chest, having him feel relaxed as he's on a warm surface.

"You listen to Ed Sheeran?" William says looking up at Gabe, making Gabe turn red.

"He's really good, do you not?" Gabe says, William giggles at Gabe. William Beckett fucking giggled at Gabe for listening to Ed Sheeran.

"That's really, cute, I guess." William says, "I mean, you play bass and sing in a punk band, and you're also listening to Ed Sheeran." William still has a massive smile on his face.

"I'm going to play one of the songs, and you have to sing it to me." William says, Gabe furrows his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asks, it's not that Gabe doesn't want to sing to William. Gabe would love to serrante William, but just not to Ed Sheeran at 3am. William gives him this look, smiling at him, pushing his hair back. "Fine." Gabe says in defeat, William plays the song, closing his eyes and leaning back, waiting for Gabe's words.

 _"This is the start of something beautiful"_ Gabe sings, coming on sync with the song, William can feel the vibrations of him singing, while laying on Gabe's chest.

-

"Thanks for tonight." William says to Gabe, Gabe smirks, "The sun's going up, angel, it's not really night anymore." Gabe says, taking William's hands.

"At least we don't have school." William says back, Gabe nods his head. Gabe leans in closer, letting their lips connect, letting Gabe do what he's been wanting to do all night. The two enjoy the feeling of lust with eachother. Gabe has his arm wrapped around William's waist, while William has his hand rested on Gabe's cheek trying to stay balanced.

William stumbles back, breaking the kiss, "We should do this more often." William says licking his lips at Gabe.

"Hang out at 3am?" Gabe asks, William shakes his head.

"Make out." William smiles at Gabe raising his eyebrows. Gabe smiles at him,

"I'll see you later, angel"

"I guess you will," William kisses Gabe's cheek and then closes the door behind him, going back to his bedroom.

 


	10. 10; my laptop is about to die

"William!" Sisky screams in William's room, William lets out an annoyed groan. William was sleeping before Sisky started to scream at the older.

"What?" He says, being half awake, half asleep. William is still in his clothes from when he went out with Gabe, the scent of adventure still on his coat. The taste of blue raspberry is still in his mouth from the night before.

"Don't you _what_ me!" He scoffs at him almost immediately, "Where were you last night! I saved your ass!" Sisky exclaims. William's eyes become wide as he remembers, the Siska's have a fucking security alarm. How could William forget, it bothered him all throughout winter break with Jason going in and out at 1am.

"Oh shit," William whispers, he looks up at Sisky, "Thank you so much, Adam." William says, trying to stand up and hug Sisky, Sisky rolls his eyes and pushes him off.

"Take me to the mall, and buy me a chipotle bowl," Sisky says crossing his arms, trying to seem assertive for once in his life.

William looks him up and down, "no" He scoffs to Sisky, "Why don't you go by yourself?" William raises an eyebrow.

"The girl at Chipotle-It's just" Adam says, "And like- Never Mind!" Sisky says, William is confused to what Sisky is saying.

"What?!" William asks.

"Can you just go for me, okay? I'll come with you!" Sisky says to William. William rolls his eyes and grabs his coat.

"Let's go."

-

William wakes up the next day, regretting even going out with Gabe, getting his sleep schedule all messed up. After William puts on his clothes, and brushes his hair, he goes upstairs to see Sisky standing by the door.

"Drive me," Sisky says quietly to William, handing him the keys.

"You can drive to school Sisky." William says, looking at the younger boy, Sisky gives him a pleading expression, "Ugh fine," William says walking out of the house.

-

"Stop it," William says to Sisky as they walk side by side in the hall together, Sisky just smiles at him. "Love you too, Bill," Sisky walks off to go talk to his girlfriend, who William has to admit looks really fucking good. He's gay, not blind.

"Hey," Gabe says to William, he's leaning up against a locker, looking like a cliche high schooler William always thought of whenever somebody mentioned 'love in high school'.

"What's up?" William asks him, walking over towards him, going to lean next to him.

"You looked really cute the other day," Gabe says, William rolls his eyes.

"Are you saying I don't look cute everyday?" William asks him, smiling into a smirk.

Gabe laughs, "You look really cute, William. I wouldn't worry if I was you." Gabe says back.

"So," William starts to say, "Did you like the other night?' William asks with hopefulness in his eyes.

"William I've been meaning to ask you something." Gabe cuts in, not answering the question, at all.

"Hm?" William hums back to him.

"You wanna like, be my boyfriend." Gabe says awkwardly, almost awkward enough for William to start laughing.

"Wow, such a romantic, Gabe." William says smiling to him, Gabe raises his eyebrows. William leans in to kiss him, "Sure," He says breathlessly separating himself from the kiss. "What could go wrong."

"You won't be disappointed, angel."

 


	11. 11: Always up or down, never down and out. (part i)

William and Ryan had become friends over the course of the ten weeks, that William has been in attendance at school. "Mice and Men sucks," Ryan says putting down his book on his desk, that he swears that his dad had when he went to this high school because it's just that old. William nods in agreement still writing down the answer for why the Scottish language had such a big influence on the book. William thought the question was already answered, the writer was inspired by a Scottish poet, and the book's title was heavily influenced by a Scottish poem. A simple google search could answer the question, rather than writing a paragraph to why.

"You know we have to be in groups of three," William says to Ryan, looking around the classroom. Ryan rolls his eyes dramatically making his eye make-up more apparent to everyone around him. Ryan looks around the classroom this time to see other students already with their groups, and then Tom Conrad walks into the classroom.

Tom was late that day, he slept in, but he called it car trouble, to not get in trouble. Ryan didn't like Tom that much, maybe it was the way both boys thought they were the shit, but William would never tell his friend that's what he thought about him.

"Tom," Mr.Crawford says with a smile on his face, "Nice of you to join us today, go join William and Ryan's group." He continues to his student. "Maybe you'll get an A in my class for once." He mumbles as Tom walks to the two boys.

"Hi!" William says trying to be both himself and Ryan because god only knows how much Ryan doesn't want to talk to Tom, right here, right now.

"Hey, William, right?" Tom asks, William nods. Tom smiles at him, taking out the binder from his backpack. "Hey Ross," Tom says to Ryan, Ryan rolls his eyes.

"Hi, have you read the book yet, Tom?" Ryan says in a snappy tone, causing tension like it's world war III. This causes a deafening silence within the group, Ryan becomes more annoyed by Tom.

"I tried to read it!" Tom defends himself, "It's just that, I didn't want to finish it," Tom says, William tries to keep a smile, while Ryan just doesn't care anymore.

Minutes pass in the english class, Ryan has finally stopped being passive aggressive because he realized this project will change his 'B+' to an 'A', he still thinks that his essay about 'The Death of a Salesman' should've gotten an A.

"You're dating Saporta, right?" Tom asks William, the boy with long brown hair is taken back by the question. William was writing down what they should put in their project, but he's stopped now.

"Yeah, for about two weeks now," William says. He and Gabe have oddly enough kept to themselves, it's their thing, not anybody else's. William doesn't want to deal with people asking them why aren't they attached to the hip. William has school, and honors classes to keep up with, While Gabe is trying to juggle having a job, band, and school. They trust each other, and that's what's most important in a relationship William feels, trust.

"Saporta is kind of a dick sometimes," Tom says, "especially at parties." This makes William smile a little, he likes finding out what people think of his boyfriend.

"I like Gabe," Ryan says calmly writing down the groups jobs on to what each one is going to do. "He's always been nice to me, and I like him when he's with you." Ryan says to William. William's cheeks light up, "thanks Ry," William says.

"You guys should come to my party." Tom says to both of them, Ryan looks up at him, "why?" He says, Tom chuckles.

"Because rossie-

"Don't call me that," Ryan mutters

"-after this project, we have Monday off, so how about a party on Friday, my parents are out for the night, they said no drinking, but what the fuck were they thinking," Tom says, William nods his head.

"I'll be sure to make an appearance," William says, Tom puts a heart over his chest.

"Such an honor, really," Tom says dramatically. William and Ryan both laugh at Tom, earning a glare from Mr.Crawford. Ryan rolls his eyes at the teacher.

"Nice make-up," Tom says,

"Suck it, Conrad." Ryan snaps back sticking out his tongue.

-

"Hey, wait up!" William shouts to Gabe, grabbing the back of Gabe's backpack as he runs towards his boyfriend. Gabe turns around, right when William comes towards him. The two crash into each other, while William's hands end up on Gabe's shoulders.

"Hmm?" Gabe says, looking in William's eyes, Gabe and William start walking to the same class.

"Are you busy on Friday night?" William asks, Gabe gives him a puzzled look. William gives him a warm smile as they sit down in Mr.Hoppus's class. "Tom's having a party, and he invited me," William says Gabe nods his head.

"Maybe, I have a show to play, but I'd love to loosen you up." Gabe teases, William rolls his eyes in disapproval.

Pete comes up to Gabe's desk, greeting him with a handshake. Pete turns to William smirking, "You going to the party?" Pete asks, William rolls his eyes.

"How did you even hear about the party?" William asks, Pete, shakes his head, "He just posted about it, everyone's going."

"I'm going," Willaim says to Pete, Pete smiles.

"See you there!" Pete says, then he walks back to his seat. William looks at Gabe with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'll go," Gabe says to him, "You should come to my show" William frowns at Gabe, laying his head on Gabe's shoulder, "We don't have to go." William says quietly to him, "If you have a show, we could just hang out after it." William says in a worrying tone.

Gabe rubs William's shoulder, "We'll go to the party after I play my show, it's not a big deal, angel." Gabe whispers to him.

"Don't call me an angel, it sounds so," William pauses in his speech for a minute, "I'm not a girl!" William exclaims looking at his boyfriend, Gabe laughs kissing his boyfriend's forehead, "I know, angel. Don't worry." Gabe says.

"Keep it in your pants!" Mr.Hoppus says pointing to the two, "Sorry I'm late guys," He says directing his attention to the whole class, " today's topic is disco." Mr.Hoppus says, William groans.

"He wants me to die in this class, I swear," Gabe leans back in his chair, while William closes his eyes to prepare himself to deal with Pete Wentz yelling about Saturday Night Fever.

 


	12. 11; Always up and down, never down and out (ii)

The vibrations of the bass guitar could've knocked Gabe down. The scene is loud, it's always loud. He's looking at the bar stools seeing his boyfriend there, smiling at him making him melt. Gabe wants a drink, but he's driving, and William's has probably already drunk for the both of them.

"I love the way you're reaching for that gun" Gabe screams into the microphone, his bass almost pushes it having it fall into the crowd. He found it weird that people followed his band, and that yeah, he was Gabe Saporta, Part TimePart-Time DeliPart-time bass player and Singer for Midtown, and Full Time boyfriend of William Beckett.

His bandmates and himself give him a sense of belonging and wanting to be there, something he'd never gotten when he was alone. "Leave it alone", He says into the microphone, his voice cracking as the final words of the show come out.

William is talking to the bar tender about how he's going to a party after this. William decided last minute to change into a T-shirt and skinny jeans, almost making him late. William found it weird how Gabe got to play in a twenty-one and over club, but he couldn't bother to ask.

"William, hey." Gabe says sitting next to him on the other barstool. Gabe smiles at the bar tender, "Just water, thanks." Gabe says. William smiles at him, "You looked so hot up there," He says to Gabe forgetting the presence of the bar tender. Gabe laughs and holds William's hand.

"When should we leave?" William asks, Gabe smirks at the younger boy "Sick of me already?" he teases to William, William gives off a warm smile, "Just t-tired." William stutters.

"More like tipsy." Gabe says to him, the bartender puts down the glass of water in front of Gabe, Gabe thanks him with a three dollar tip.

"I haven't had a lot to drink." William says crossing his arms, looking at his drink. Gabe shakes his head. The two talk to Gabe's bandmates, talking about the show, and stuff in general. Gabe and William eventually got to Tom's house.

"William," Gabe says, hands on the steering wheel, William looks at him. "It's not too late to go to my house, we could watch a movie, try some things if you know what I mean."

William rolls his eyes at Gabe's words, "We're here, let's get drunk and  make fun of Ryan." William says to Gabe, Gabe chuckles and gets out of the car, William trails behind him.

The inside of the house was loud, sweaty and dark. William never noticed how much the kids in his chemistry class liked to drink. William, already a little tipsy went to go get another drink. Gabe went to go find Pete or Joe.

"I could be in New York!" Ryan rambles to William, the two are sitting on the driveway just talking. Some other people are near them, like Ashlee and Hayley. "I could be a fucking lawyer! I'm gonna be a fucking lawyer!" Ryan says to William, then taking another sip of his drink.

"I thought you wanted to be a writer?" William says seriously even though his mind is far from being there. Ryan shakes his head making his curls go around his face.

"Bill, no." He says, Ryan puts his head onto William's shoulder, "I'm gonna be like, successful." Ryan says. William nods his head, not really knowing what his friend is talking about.

"William!! Ryan!" Tom yells running to them. William's eyes go wide.

"What's-What's wrong, Tommy?" William says standing eye to eye with Tom. Tom laughs at William, 'How much have you had to drink?"Tom asks him.

"He hasn't had enough." Ryan yells, "Telling me I can't be a lawyer!" Ryan yells again. William lets out a groan, "RYAN BE WHATEVER YOU WANT!" He yells back. William frowns and follows Tom to the house leaving Ryan alone with Ashlee and Hayley.

The house is still loud, the kitchen is filled with smoke and kids talking about how their teachers are bitches. William's hipbones can be seen, he doesn't care that his shirt rides up as he moves, he just saw his boyfriend shout at teenage girls about his own ex-boyfriends and how in love he was, both of them could honestly care less about how William's appearance looks like.

"What are you doing Beckett?" Tom asks him, William shakes his head and gets a red cup from the table. "Do you even know what's in that?" Tom asks, William shakes his head.

"What are you gonna do? Huh?" William says completely out of his state of thinking. Tom smiles at William.

"I could dance with you." Tom says to William, William scoffs, "Excuse me?" He chuckles to Tom, He moves in closer to William, "I mean Baby-"

"Don't call me that." William hisses through his teeth still being intoxicated, but also, he knows what's wrong and right.

"-Gabe isn't going to care." Tom says, taking William's hands. Willaim, as if he's an actor on cue, let's goes of Tom's hands.

"I don't care if Gabe cares, I care because you're weird as fuck!" William yells, it gets everyone stopping and wondering where the fuck is that yelling is coming from. It has people running in to see what's happening.

"T-Tom, stop," William says, a little stutter in his speech, speaking low. Tom shakes his head to William, people have gone back to dancing at this point, "I've seen what you used to do," Tom says quietly to William, "How you were in Chicago, little poor boy." Tom says, William's adrenaline is running through his veins.

"Fuck you!" William shouts, "You try to fucking dance with me, and then you bring up my past!" William pushes Tom, making him stumble.

"Come the fuck here, Beckett!" Tom says pushing William down to the floor.

"Hey!" Gabe says pushing through the crowd of teenagers. "Don't fucking touch him!" Gabe screams to Tom, picking William up off of the floor. William has a look, a look of pure anger.

"What if I do touch him?" Tom asks, grabbing William. Gabe has wide eyes and an open mouth as he sees Tom grab William in such a tasteless, nasty way. "What are you gonna do about it, huh? Fucking bassist!?" Tom says, Gabe makes a fist.

"Don't you-" Tom starts to say, but it's too late. Gabe's punch isn't foreign to Tom's face, the much older boy stumbles and falls on the floor. William looks at Gabe with pure and utter shock. Everyone in the kitchen is looking.

"He's BLEEDING!" Some kid from Gabe's geology class exclaims, Gabe has a smug look, but he's scared as fuck.

"He's okay," Gabe says crossing his arms, he hands the kid a napkin. "We're just gonna leave." William says, pointing towards the door, Gabe nods his head agreeing with William's words.

-

"Why?" William says quietly to Gabe. William and Gabe are laying on William's bed, Mrs.Siska doesn't really care that much.

"Why what?" Gabe says to him, the two are laying on their backs, Willaim's head resting on Gabe's chest. William rolls over to face Gabe.

"You just started to punch him." William bites his lip, "You didn't even know anything." William says.

Gabe shakes his head, "He was hurting you." Gabe says, "I'm your boyfriend, nobody gets too hurt you, especially when you aren't sober." Gabe pushes William's hair behind his ear.

"He called me poor," William confesses, "I was going to punch him, before you came."

"Bill, that'd be rad." Gabe says.

"You still shouldn't have punched him, that's such a low level." William says, Gabe nods "Yeah," He says looking at his actions in retrospect. William gets a blanket from the closet and puts it over the both of them,

"I'm so fucking tired." William says, Gabe wraps his arms around William as they lay next to each other.

"You're going to be so fucking hungover," Gabe says to William softly, William laughs and kisses Gabe's lips.

"I'll wake you up to hold my hair back," William says smiling at Gabe. 

"Sounds like a plan," Gabe says, taking his shirt off, figuring out that yeah, Tom's nosebleed made its way onto his shirt. 

"Oh," William comments to Gabe, Gabe rolls his eyes and lays back in the bed. 

"Is it a problem, angel?" He asks William shakes his head, "Not at all." 

 


	13. 12; With the rumored nights, with the rendezvous.

 

"I still can't believe he did that!" Sisky exclaims to William as he pulls into the school parking lot, "And for you of all people!?" Sisky laughs at himself, while William rolls his eyes at his almost-brother. William punches Sisky in the arm, "Shut-up!" William whines, taking a drink of his water bottle.

Sisky closes his car door and waits for William to come out. The wind hits William's face, both boys are bundled in scarves and coats. It's too cold for the middle of March in Sisky's opinion. The two boys walk side by side, looking at all the kids in the courtyard. Everyone's looking at William, muttering and whispering, while Sisky looks just a tad bit pissed off.

Gabe approaches the both of them smiling with a starbucks cup in his hand. William smiles back, while Sisky nods his head and says he has to meet his girlfriend inside.

"Can I have your drink?" William asks Gabe, looking at the warm drink with a sense of love. Gabe laughs at his boyfriend, the outcome of his breath can be seen in the air.

"Not even a hello?" Gabe gasps, ruffling William's hair with his hand, "I woke up at three am a few days ago to hold your hair back, while you puked your guts out," Gabe teases him, William glares at his boyfriend. He remembers the night, he was embarrassed and a hot mess, Gabe made him feel at home by taking care of him for the rest of the night, getting him water and Advil, staying in with him until 9 am. He could've left, but he stayed, that's what matters to William.

"Hello," William says to him, "Can I have some of your -"

"Hot chocolate?" Gabe interrupts him with a smirk, William blushes, and nods, "Of course, angel." Gabe gives William the hot chocolate. William kisses Gabe, which is surprising for William, since he's not the most affectionate person. William leans his body on his boyfriend, making them seem like a couple for the whole student body, for once.

" _Angel_ ," Gabe groans to him softly, "We are in the middle of the courtyard." He says through his teeth, "I don't want to be like this, while I take an English quiz." Gabe says, William smiles at his boyfriend's words, "I don't want to think about you during my English quiz," Gabe says, "It's about Jane Eyre and how she's prude, and trust me, I won't be thinking about innocent thoughts if you keep looking at me like that."

"You're so adorable when you know you know nothing about the book." William says to Gabe, giving him the drink back, looking at the time on his phone, "I should get going." William says Gabe nods at him.

"I love you!" Gabe shouts out to William, as he walks away, getting lost in the crowd of students. William freezes a shocked look appears on his face, someone finally said it to him.

-

"He finally said it," William is walking to his class next class with Ryan, prior the two had english together, Tom decided not to show up to school today. Ryan looked at William weirdly, his binders in his hands, William sighs loudly, "He told me he loved me!" William whisper screams, Ryan rolls his eyes at William.

"Have you seen the way Gabe looks at you?" Ryan asks him, "He looks at you like you're the fucking stars and the moon, Beckett." He says before William can answer, William, blushes at his friend's kind words.

"Shut-up!" William exclaims, his voice cracks a little as he says it. William looks back at the classroom, most people are already there, "see you!" Ryan says, running to his next class. William sighs as he walks in class facing his classmates onto the way to his seat.

They don't talk in class, on account that they have a test that day. They talk after class though, William looks at his boyfriend a lot during the test. If what Gabe's doing a test, he's losing his shit.

"Wait Up!" Gabe yells to William, as William was about to head for lunch.

William turns on his heels, "Hey?" William asks

"You came really late, are you okay?" Gabe asks his boyfriend in a worrying tone, like William's mother used to sound like in Chicago.

"I was just talking to Ross about stuff," William smiles to his boyfriend, Gabe nods. "Gabe?" William says quietly, "yeah, angel?" Gabe says to him, the two are standing in an empty hallway now, up against the lockers.

"Did you mean to say that this morning?" William asks, Gabe laughs to himself and turns red, "William, I don't wanna rush you, but yes." Gabe says, "I do love you with all my heart." Gabe whispers to William. William tries to not smile, and his blush is prominent.

"I love you too, I guess." William's words are shy, but it's out there now. Gabe smiles and takes William's hand in his hand, "I'm so glad that you, William Eu-"

"I can take it back you know," William teases, Gabe smirks at him, "It's fine, thanks though"

 


	14. 13; You're always ashamed of what you're willing to lose

"William! Hey!" Austin says running up to William in the hallway, William quickly turning around, the sunlight hitting his hair, just in the right light.

William smiles at him and tilts his head. "What's up?" He asks, all the halls are empty now, William's waiting for Sisky to hurry up in his Drama Class, so he can drive home.

"Do you think I can take pictures of you?" Austin asks William, William laughs a little and smiles, "Such an honor Austin, but why?" William is curious, he and Austin don't even talk that much in class.

"Well, it's for my photography class, and I'm supposed to get a girl, but I-"

"Just, come on I'll take them for you, let's go." William says smiling at Austin, Austin looks William up and down, "Do you think you could take your shirt off?" Austin asks sounding scared as anything, William nods, "My boyfriend won't care, and even if he does, it's my body, come on, let's go!" William says.

-

"What the actual fuck," Gabe says walking in the photography room, seeing his boyfriend with his shirt off, tight jeans on, looking into the camera with bedroom eyes, those same eyes that give him warmth, compassion, and the longing desire to stay.

Austin puts his camera down and looks at the two of them, "I'll go develop them," Austin says, he looks at William, "Thank you, I-I'll leave you two to talk." He goes into the red room and leaves the couple.

"Hm?" William says, putting both of his hands on the stool, spreading his legs out on opposite sides, Gabe rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Gabe asks, still leaning into the doorway.

"Well," William says smirking, "Austin needed help with his photography project, and Gabe, Honey, me and you both know that this is probably the only class young Austin can pass." William says in a way, that he knows his boyfriend absolutely loves.

"Angel, you didn't need to take your clothes off," Gabe says to him, William rolls his eyes, "It's just my shirt, god, it's not like I showed him my dick, or anything," William says crossing his arms.

Austin comes back, Gabe's eyes dart to him in pure anger. His knuckles turning white at the sight of the younger boy.

William starts to look at him,

he's looking at him with those protective eyes,

those don't fucking try it eyes,

those don't hurt the kid eyes.

Gabe smiles at the kid instead as Austin says something, Gabe isn't paying attention, William gets off the stool and takes the copies of the pictures that Austin gave him.

-

"You look like you're ready for him to fuck you," Gabe says to William, almost laughing at the boy. The two are sitting on Gabe's mattress, William is laying on Gabe's chest as the two look at the pictures together.

"I look at you like that." William says to Gabe, Gabe smiles, but William sits up in Gabe's bed. William sits up on his knees looking up at his sweet, gentle, hot as fuck boyfriend with those wide eyes.

William straddles Gabe's waist, Gabe quickly sits up putting his boyfriend on the mattress sheet ignoring his advances, "William." Gabe says breathlessly, William nods, "Hm?"

"You know I love you,"

"Mhm, I know you do, baby."

"Let's not do it now," Gabe says to William, William raises an eyebrow, "Is it because of me?" He asks, Gabe shakes his head. "Angel, you're perfect, okay? I want it to be special."

"Special?" William asks, Gabe nods.

"For us, okay? I just want the both of us to remember our first time." Gabe says William laughs at him, "I'm not a virgin, Gabriel."

"I mean our first time." Gabe says, William nods for a while, "I like that, it's just- yeah, no, I like that idea"


	15. 15: sorry I forgot to update last weekend

"William," Mrs.Siska says turning the waffle batter, her eyes peering over the table where the five boys are sat down.

William looks up at her, she smiles, "Go upstairs in Jason's room." William goes upstairs, having a puzzled look on his face, but doesn't question the lady making him waffles on a Sunday morning.

William pushes the door open a little to see the light open. "BILL!" Jason says running up to his brother, Jason looked like as if he was a blanket, keeping William warm on a winter day.

"You're such a dick! Why didn't you tell us you were coming in?!" William exclaims, he has the biggest smile on his face, Jason mirrors it back.

"LET'S NOT ARGUE!" Jason screams William's taken back from the screaming, reminding him of his home life. "Let's go get some waffles !" Jason says taking William's arm, pulling him out of the bedroom, going downstairs into the kitchen.

"CARDEN!" Jason yells once he sees Mike's face, Mike's face lights up, having not seen Jason since what seems like forever, but it was six months ago _(which carden says is basically the same thing!)_

"Good to have you back man," Gabe says, pulling Jason in for a hug. "You should keep an eye on Beckett, heard he's been sneaking out at three am." Gabe winks at William, which would obviously make william roll his eyes and have crossed arms.

"Boys, calm down." Mrs.Siska says in a motherly tone, looking at the teenage boys that she's basically raised. "Your father is going on a business trip in the morning," Mrs.Siska says, which makes both Jason and Sisky groan.

"Mom! He just came back!" Sisky says, looking at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Yeah Mom, I just came back!" Jason exclaims, agreeing with his brother, nodding his head.

Sisky rolls his eyes, "I was talking about dad, dipshit." William laughs at his other family, the one that actually cares about him, through good times, and bad times.

"Being a junior is changing you," Jason says to Sisky, putting syrup onto his waffle.

Gabe looks at Jason in disgust, "You're basically soaking it in maple syrup." Gabe squints his eyes at the waffle.

Jason, being like the rest of his family, rolls his eyes and scoffs at Gabe, "More for me then."

-

"How's college?" William asks Jason, the two are sat next to each other on the couch watching some dumb movie about aliens at a summer camp.

"Eh, Florida's a party school." Jason shrugs, "But, it's a really good experience." Jason says.

"You transfer to northwestern, or Michigan State." William has been saying this to Jason since Jason was a sophomore and William became a freshman.

"William, for the millionth time, I'm not going to northwestern university, I'd rather die."

William frowns at his brother, putting his head on Jason's shoulder, "What's got you in the clouds?"

"My dad wants me to leave." William sighs after saying the words, Jason smooths out William's hair.

"You'll be fine." Jason says, "You're William fucking Beckett, you've been through a hell of a lot worse." Jason says, trying to suffuse William with hopefulness.

"I don't want to leave," William says, "I love Chicago don't get me wrong, carden's there, and all my old friends." William says, he takes a deep breath, "But, I like you guys better" William says, "You and Sisky, y'all-

"Don't say y'all please, don't ever say y'all in my presence." Jason interrupts him, William smiles happily.

"-you guys, you're like my brothers." William says, Jason nods, "We aren't _like_ your brothers, we _are_ your brothers."

 


	16. (+)16; You get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes.

 

**_!!Mature content!!_ **

"Shouldn't you be going with them?" Gabe asks when he sees William at his front door, being dropped off by Adam and Jason. William had on his black sweater and of course, those jeans he'd always wear. William smiled, "They need to bond, talk about the island." William says Gabe raises his eyebrows, "The island?" William nods and just pushes past Gabe.

"Wanna do anything?" Gabe asks, closing the door.

"Are your parent's home?" William asks Gabe smirks. He catches up to meet William outside his bedroom door.

"Would that be a problem, angel?" Gabe says in a low voice which makes William blush.

"n-no." Gabe smiles at his boyfriend, "You're really cute when you're stuttery. William giggles, and rare thing Gabe's only seen a few times in his life, "You think i'm cute?" William says, he's on his toes looking at Gabe with those _eyes_.

"Mhm baby, I think you're really really cute." Gabe says sliding his arm on William's waist with one arm, and opening his bedroom door with the other.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" William says, "On your bed maybe?" William looks up at Gabe, William wraps his arms around the back of Gabe's neck, Gabe nods his head, "Yeah baby, yeah."

-

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" William says to Gabe, Gabe is kissing William's exposed neck, "I'm doing the Lord's work," Gabe says, the words are muffled, William doesn't say anything, but let his boyfriend be on top of him, he lets his nails dig into Gabe's back.

"You like me leaving hickeys on you?" Gabe says when William's nails dig deeper and deeper and fuck Gabe loves him. William's soft moans give Gabe the 'okay' to shut his laptop and take it off the bed.

"You have a rubber?" William asks, looking at Gabe with eyes full of lust, he has those fuck me eyes. "I think I have one, I-

"Baby, Baby, Hey," Gabe says, which gets William's attention, "I have one angel, it's fine." Gabe puts his hand on William's shoulder, looking into William's eyes, "y-yeah," William says.

 

"Want you to fuck me," William says to Gabe, Gabe gives out a low chuckle  "You're a little desperate." Gabe puts his hands under William's black sweater. "Gabe," William says in a low voice

"William, you're perfect to me,o kay?" .Gabe says, William nods and grabs Gabe's collar, They kiss passionately, "Baby, fuck." Gabe's voice is low, "Now," William says, " _Please_ ," William repeats, and fuck, okay when Gabe hears William beg, it opens a new fucking door for him.

"You like it rough?" Gabe asks, taking off his own pants,

William nods, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

 


	17. 17;Don't kiss me goodbye

William cares so fucking much. William loves Jersey, Jersey in different than Chicago. Waking up in Gabe's arms makes William feel loved. He's loved, he's in love. For the longest time, William thought he was unloveable, that's why he just messed around. William loved his parents, but he doesn't anymore. Just because someone takes care of you doesn't mean you have to love them, that's what they're supposed to do, you're their child.

Gabe kisses the back of William's neck, through the tangled limbs, "Good morning," Gabe says to the love of his life (in Gabe's opinion,) looking at him and taking him in for the beauty he is. "William," Gabe is holding their hands together, William looks really fragile, but Gabe knows he's not.

"Yeah?" William asks, looking back at Gabe with how I can only describe as all the love in the world. Gabe smiles, and snuggles his boyfriend more, "I'm kind of in love with you," Gabe says, William laughs, "I'm kind of in love with you too," William says.

Gabe rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through William's hair, "I love your hair," Gabe says quietly to William, "It's like angelic and shit," Gabe says.

William chuckles, "I've never heard that before." William sits upright on Gabe's bed putting on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Is anyone else home?" William asks Gabe, Gabe shakes his head, "Dad's on a trip, little bro is at a friends house." Gabe says looking William up and down, admiring his figure.

"Wanna take a shower?" Gabe asks William nods, "But by myself, yeah?" William says Gabe smiles, "Whatever you're comfortable with, angel."

-

"Why are you making breakfast so early," William says Gabe laughs, "It's 12 pm!" Gabe says, William rolls his eyes, "And you have vodka in a red cup next to you," William laughs, "Very Gabe Saporta of you,"

The scent of pancakes fill the kitchen soon, William smiles at Gabe, "I love pancakes," William says, "I also love your cooking."

"Don't you love me?" Gabe asks, kissing William's cheek, William rolls his eyes, "Sure, Baby."

"Are we going to do anything today?" Gabe asks, William sighs, "I need to tell you something," William says, Gabe's face suddenly becomes blank, "What's up?" His voice expression is blank.

"My dad wants me to move back," William's word come out as he looks down and the pancakes in front of him, Gabe sighs and sits down next to him.

" _Bullshit_." the whisper comes from Gabe looking his boyfriend in the eyes, "T-This is bullshit, Fuck your dad, You-fuck- fucking Chicago, the only good thing there is Mike fucking Carden and maybe Smashing Pumpkins!" Gabe says to his boyfriend, teeth clenching, hands balling into fists.

"Baby, _stop_ ," William says quietly to him, the deafening silence of them looking at each other, it makes William cry. "Please, You're scaring me," 

"William, baby, can't you just stay wi-"

"I don't know," William says, quietly not looking Gabe in the eyes, "I'm sorry," He says, his voice cracking, which makes Gabe wrap William in his arms, the type of actions that make William fall in love with him all over again.

"Don't say sorry, You're gonna be okay, yeah?" Gabe says, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair as the words come out, "This isn't your fault, fuck everyone else." Gabe says. Gabe detaches himself to look at William, tear stained cheeks and honey brown eyes, "Angel, we're gonna be okay."

 


	18. 18; Here we are, am I taking this to hard? (epilogue)

"Dad! Slow down, slow down!" William screams to his father. Gabe's dropping him off at home, Gabe just looks straight, not wanting to invade too much into William's personal life.

"Bill," Gabe mutters, glaring at William to the side a little. William nods, sighing trying to keep quiet as his dad talks to him on the phone.

"William, all I'm saying is that-

"Dad, Alice doesn't mind!" William exclaims for the millionth time. William's father makes a disapproving noise. 

"Where are you right now, William?" He asks, William bites his lip.

"In Gabe's car, why?"

"Who's Gabe?" Mr.Beckett asks, already knowing the answer, already knowing what his son is and Mr.Beckett just knows Bill's confused, he's just a teenager. 

"My boyfriend." William says, and Gabe's heart skips a beat. Gabe grabs William's free hand and holds it while they stop at the red light. Gabe's looking at William with the look of home, the comfort and happiness he should've had at a younger age. 

"I just want you to be safe," Mr.Beckett says, "You know, people on the east are-

"What are they?! Please, fucking tell me how they are in the east!" William screams into the phone, taking Gabe back and he gives him big wide eyes. "Fucking midwestern ass-

"William Eugene Beckett Jr!" Mr.Beckett screams, "How dare you curse at me? Your father- I've given you a loving home an-" Mr.Beckett gets cut off by William's laughing. 

 

"Love?" William asks, "Where's the fucking affection, helping me when I needed it?!" William says in the same tone when Gabe first met him. "Bye dad," William says, hanging up the phone. Gabe parks in the driveway of the Siska's house. 

 

"William," Gabe says softly to William, William looks up at him, putting his phone in the pocket of the purple Jacket. "Angel, it's gonna be okay." Gabe is trying to be soft and comforting and William just looks at him and rolls his eyes. 

"Fuck off," William says, playing with the jacket, taking Gabe back to the beginning where it was cold and William was begging Gabe for the same jacket. 

Gabe nods and sighs, "Do you want me to come down with you?" Gabe asks, William furrows his eyebrows, "Don't you have work today?"

"I can take a day off for you." 

-

"What'd your dad say to you?" Jason says to William, opening his bedroom door. William and Gabe are sitting next to each other on the bed together. Gabe has William's guitar in his hand, while William is looking at his twitter and enjoying the sweet melody of the guitar. William eventually stopped being stubborn and superfluous to his boyfriend. 

"Jason..." William whines, Jason rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. 

"William, you're like a brother to me, we need to talk about this. What did your father say to you?"

"Just stuff about you guys and ju-"

"My family?!" Jason asks, William goes more into Gabe's chest and nods his head at his older brother. "That mother fuck-"

"JASON!" William exclaims, "He's still my dad! Don't call him a mother fucker!  "

Jason shakes his head, "I'm telling my dad what's happening, I swear to god William that man deserves nothing, after all that shit he's done to you and your mom, honestly your mom should leave his ass." Jason shuts the door and runs upstairs. 

"I love how he just comes down here." William says, looking at Gabe, "We could've been fucking or something and he just opened the door," William giggles at his own words. 

"What happened to your mom?" Gabe asks, William smiles at him. 

"You're so blunt about it," William says, he lies down on his bed, next to Gabe. "My mom, when I was younger, my father was a very very violent man." William says, "The word loyalty isn't in his vocabulary either," William sighs. 

Gabe holds his hand, "It's okay,"  Gabe says, "You're not going to go back there," He strokes William's hair, "This isn't over," Gabe is quiet with his tone, telling his boyfriend nothing and everything, "I don't what this to be over, ever" 

"What are you saying?" 

"I don't know what I want in the future," Gabe admits, "But, I know right here, right now, I want to be with you," Gabe says and then kisses William, William melts into the kiss, smiling. 

"I love you," William says, blushing Gabe nods his head and agrees with him. Gabe kisses him again, pulling on William's (Gabe's really,) purple jacket, "I love you too,"


End file.
